Stuck on You
by BellafixLamange
Summary: A potions class goes seriously awry with interesting consequences. And why is Snape so interested anyway? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is a story I started writing years and years ago and I never got around to finishing it. I completely forgot about it until I recently re-read all of the Harry Potter books and my desire to complete this story has been re-ignited! And as I am no longer a layabout student I promise I'll actually finish it this time. There have been a few changes, my writing style has changed a little but the premise is essentially the same. Sorry for the unoriginal title, I'd have changed it but I felt that I should probably keep it the same on the off chance anyone recognises it!**

**Disclaimer: As ever I don't own anything.**

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy sat at the back of the Potions class arrogantly drumming his fingers against the rough surface of his desk. He wasn't really listening to Snape, his mind was on the up coming quidditch match against Gryffindor. He just had to beat that bloody Potter! He grinned momentarily imagining all of the ways he could knock the boy-who-lived out of the air before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Although Draco had been raised to be suspicious of Harry, his hatred of him stemmed from their first meeting on the Hogwarts express when he was spurned for a _Weasley_. Truth be told, though he would never admit it and neither would his father, but they'd actually considered that Harry Potter might be a new rallying point for their cause, after all, surely only a very dark, powerful wizard could have bested the Dark Lord?

Unfortunately it turned out that Potter was an unexceptional, over-hyped individual with no ounce of magical pride, who freely associated with blood traitors and mudbloods. He also happened to have irritatingly fast reflexes, which was almost as great a sin as his choice in companions as far as Draco was concerned. His mind continued to wander in this fashion until he was abruptly snapped out of his reverie by Snape who called out his name with a trace of impatience, as though he'd been trying to get the young Slytherin's attention for some time.

"Huh? What?" Draco looked up, locking eyes with the professor who was grinning sardonically.

"I said, Mister Malfoy, that you will be working with assigned potions partners this term and that you have been paired with Miss Granger."

Draco's eyes shot over to the table where she sat, noting the furious expressions on Potter and Weasley's faces and the grim resignation on hers. He slammed his fist on to the desk a red flush rising on his usually ethereal complexion. Just wait until his father heard about this!

"But sir!" Draco began before Snape's expression hardened and he snapped "No arguments! Now Miss Granger, move."

Snape's words were laced with venom and he placed extra emphasis on the word 'move.' There was a definite undertone of threat in his voice, one which broached no arguments, not even from Harry or Ron who both dearly looked like they'd love nothing more than to hex the professor into oblivion.

Hermione was flabbergasted. Mafloy? Could this day get any worse? She cursed under her breath as she reluctantly retrieved her things and trudged to the back of the dungeon.

She perched on the seat by Draco, sitting as far as she possibly could from him. She smiled sadly at Harry and Ron who had both shot her horrified and sympathetic looks. "I'll be fine" she mouthed at them, raising her hands in a calming gesture and imploring them to hold their tongues. Gryffindor really couldn't afford to lose any more house points and Snape would use any excuse to place either boy in detention for the rest of the year.

"Filthy mudblood" Draco sneered at her, "Just keep out of my way."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she unpacked her equipment.

"Whatever, Malfoy."

They sat in silence as the rest of the class were assigned their partners, all of whom appeared to have been chosen to give the most discomfort to the pairs. Neville in particular blanched when he was paired with Crabbe who cracked his knuckles menacingly at the smaller boy.

"Today you will be working on a simple binding solution, the instructions can be found on page 275 of your text books and_ do_ try to read them carefully, I shall know if you have not." Snape intoned with a meaningful look at Neville who, if possible, blanched even further.

Draco leaned back in his seat with his arms behind his head and smirked at Hermione.

"Well go on then Granger." He said with a wave of his hand, indicating the ingredients.

Hermione stared at him incredulously and opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of it. Snapping her jaw shut she whipped her chestnut hair over her shoulder before getting to work, slamming jars onto the desk and chopping through daisy roots with venomous vigour while Draco looked on, laughing.

10 minutes passed and Hermione grew more and more flustered.

"You know, you could help." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Nah" said Draco lazily, "I prefer to observe."

"Stupid ferret." Hermione muttered, reaching over to add half a jar of toad livers to the now bubbling cauldron.

"What was that?" Draco's eyes flashed menacingly and he reached forward pulling her back roughly by the arm. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she felt her grip on the jar loosen and watched hypnotised as it fell into the cauldron which began to hiss and froth angrily.

"Malfoy you complete.."

Whatever she was about to say was lost when she was cut off by a deafening bang that resonated around the classroom like a clap of thunder, drawing all eyes to the scene at the back of the room.

A deep purple smoke engulfed the pair as the class watched on in shock.

Meanwhile Snape, who had been watching the situation unfold from his desk waited patiently for the smoke to clear. He knew very well what had happened.

Draco spluttered as the acrid smoke filled his mouth and nostrils, he raised his right arm to cover his eyes when he felt something tug at him.

"Get off me Malfoy!"

Draco swallowed.

"I'm not touching you..."

With a wave of his wand Snape cleared the smoke to reveal the bewildered pupils and smirked at them through his curtain of oily black hair, amusement dancing in his eyes

Hermione and Draco scanned the classroom, identical masks of confusion plastered on their faces.

Slowly they looked down between them, each trying to raise their arms but to no avail, because, as Snape had correctly surmised, their arms from wrist to elbow were completely stuck together.

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

**Dumbledore's sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously. **

**"Now then, what appears to be the problem?"**

**Draco gritted his teeth in frustration. "We. Are. Stuck. Together." He ground out, speaking slowly as if he were explaining something to a particularly bothersome child.**

**"So I see Mister Malfoy." The headmaster replied politely, "And just was is it that you propose that I did about it?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing.**

The class exploded in thunderous laughter while Draco and Hermione stood frozen to the spot, seemingly in total shock - even Neville let out a tremulous giggle before clapping his hand to his mouth and looking over at Harry and Ron guiltily.  
>If either boy registered Neville's faux pas they made no indication of it, their mouths were agape in identical masks of horror. The only other students who weren't laughing were Crabbe and Goyle who cracked their knuckles menacingly at their classmates with faithfully blank faces.<p>

Even Snape's mouth had begun to twitch at the corners.

"You two." He drawled in a bored fashion pointing a slender finger in Hermione and Draco's direction, "are excused from the rest of the lesson, make your way to Dumbledore's office, and the rest of you, continue in silence."  
>Everyone's eyes snapped back to their cauldrons as they hastily continued their work, leaving Harry and Ron motionless, staring at their friend.<p>

Draco grunted in frustration at his professor's words, he yanked his arm roughly and began to stride towards the dungeon doors. This sudden action caused Hermione to let out a high pitched yelp, her patent leather school shoes scuffing the hard stone floor as Draco half-dragged her out of the class room.

"Malfoy! Slow down, you're hurting me!" Hermione squeaked her arm stretched forwards painfully ahead of her as she struggled to keep up with the blond Slytherin's furious pace. Draco ripped round his eyes blazing, his face flushed pink with anger and humiliation.  
>"Just shut up you filthy mudblood! The faster we get there the faster I can get you off of me!"<p>

He turned round continuing with his unrelentingly fast pace muttering something about needing a shower after this ordeal is over with. Hermione rolled her eyes skyward but made no further protest during the rest of their journey. Upon arriving at Dumbledore's marble gargoyle Draco took a deep calming breath and ran his free hand through his now dishevelled hair, smoothing it completely flat against his head before clearing his throat.

"Chocolate Frogs" He said in a in a sharp clear tone. Hermione was amazed, how on earth was he not out of breath! Hermione's breathing was ragged and she clutched at her side trying to ease the painful stitch that had developed there.  
>Draco turned to look at her cocking a perfect eyebrow. He took in her tomato-red face, wild bushy (bushier than usual!) hair and her hunched postured and suppressed the desire to roll his eyes.<p>

"Gods Granger, You are so un-fit!" he muttered before yanking her painfully up the stairs, cutting short whatever retort she was about to utter.

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his correspondence and smiled knowingly as two of his students bundled themselves awkwardly through the door. His smiled broadened as he took in the sight infront of him and he placed his quill delicately on his desk allowing the pair to dust themselves off and approach him.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger! What an unexpected pleasure." he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Draco shot the older wizard a mutinous glare while Hermione straightened her spine, calming herself. It would all be over soon she thought reassuringly gathering her wits and maintaining her composure.

Dumbledore's sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now then, what appears to be the problem?"

Draco gritted his teeth in frustration. "We. Are. Stuck. Together." He ground out, speaking slowly as if he were explaining something to a particularly bothersome child.

"So I see Mister Malfoy." The headmaster replied politely, "And just what is it that you propose I did about it?"  
>Malfoy opened his mouth but was silenced with a graceful wave of Hermione's hand, Draco slammed his jaw shut outraged. How dare she?!<p>

"We were hoping sir, that maybe you could separate us?"

At this Dumbledore laughed. A light tinkly chuckle that was somewhat reminiscent of wind chimes.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, you were doused with a very potent binding potion, it would take Madam Pomfrey at least a month to brew the potion required to free you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, her recently regained composure rapidly abandoning her. A MONTH?! How was she supposed to handle a month with that insufferable prat?!

Malfoy's scowl deepened, so that his face was contorted with fury.

"WHAT?"

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"Now now, don't worry Mister Malfoy the school will make the necessary accommodations for you and your lessons will - of course - continue as normal."

Draco and Hermione didn't react, barely digesting the fact that they were going to be stuck together for the next four weeks, Dumbledore took their silence for acceptance and continued merrily.

"You will be provided with separate dorms away from your respective houses for your comfort and safety. If you'll just follow me I'll show you to your new chambers!"

And with that Dumbledore regally swept out of the room in a flurry of violet and blue robes.

Draco and Hermione stood flabbergasted staring after their headmaster. This time it was Hermione who came to her senses first and pulled her arm harshly.

"Come on Malfoy!" she huffed and it was her turn to drag the scowling boy away after their headmaster.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Dumbledore proudly coming to a halt in front of a portrait of a very sour looking witch. "The password is 'Unity', very appropriate wouldn't you say? Now, you are to remain here for the rest of the day, normal lessons will resume tomorrow. Have fun!"

Malfoy grunted gruffly, fun indeed, and he spat the password at the portrait who looked instantly affronted. The door swung open creakily on its hinges and Draco was almost positive he could hear the witch complain in a throaty voice about young people and their manners.

Hermione and Malfoy stumbled unceremoniously though the portrait hole.

It was a fairly simple room, decorated in pale blue with light wood furnishings - probably a deliberate avoidance of school colours thought Hermione. There was a door to the left which she could only assume led to a bedroom, turning to face the centre of the room she spotted a small table and chairs with a large plate piled high with sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice glistening with condensation.

Malfoy must have noticed the food just as Hermione did. Without paying any heed to the girl on his arm Draco marched purposefully towards the food and began to help himself whilst Hermione sipped at a goblet of pumpkin juice. They continued in silence, both silently cursing the situation they'd found themselves in.

Several minuites passed like this when Hermione began to wiggle in her chair.

"What are you doing?" Draco spat, irritated.

Hermione furrowed her brow and murmured something under her breath. He didn't hear what she said but the admission made her cheeks blaze scarlet.

"What was that?" he snapped at her, his mouth full of ham and turkey sandwich, he didn't care to waste manners on a mere mudblood.

"I said I need the toilet!" Hermione squeaked, mortified, as Draco's lip curled in disgust.

Meanwhile, back in his tower Dumbledore hummed contentedly to himself as he scrawled on a peice of parchment.

"Hello Severus." he said, not looking up from his work as the potions master walked through the door.

Snape regarded the wizard in front of him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." he intoned a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh Severus." Albus replied mildly rising from his desk and tying the parchment to the leg of a proud looking eagle owl that had swooped down from one of the high windows and watching it soar back out again.

"So do I."


End file.
